Sweet Boy
by Harriet Hibiki
Summary: After an incident with some odd results, Rin finds a way to make some money off of Nitori, and have some fun while he's at it. Smut, Seijuurou being a shotacon, and a guest appearance by a bottle of peach-flavored lube. (It's based off a dream I had, so I know it's weird)


Hi, I wrote more Rintori smut because I know you guys love that. Again, this is probably super poorly written (sorry ^^'). It's based mostly off a dream I had, so the personalities probably aren't exactly... exact. But, who even cares?

* * *

WARNINGS: No real sex, but sex things, harddom!Rin, underaged, Seijuurou is a shotacon

"Hey, Nitori." Rin said as he entered their room, bags hanging from his arms. "Eh? Oh, Matsuoka-sempai! You're back! Did you get food?" Nitori smiled, looking up from the page of math problems he'd been reviewing. Rin grinned. "Yeah, I did. I also got you a little present."

Nitori clapped his hands together in delight. "What is it, sempai?" He squirmed in anticipation as Rin handed him a sweet-smelling red bag. "Eh?" He looked inside to find a bottle of something, and...

"Matsuoka-sempai, what is this exactly?" Nitori said, holding up the bright rubbery dildo. "It's for pleasuring yourself," Rin smiled mischievously. "You put it inside you, and you touch yourself, and it feels good."

"Inside? Do you think it'll fit?" Nitori said, giggling at the size of the toy. It was about a foot long and maybe 8 or so inches in girth. Rin pondered this for a second. "It should. That's why I bought you this to go with it," He said, holding up the small bottle from before. "What's that? Is that the stuff that smelled so good before?" Nitori said, taking the bottle and sniffing it tentatively.

"Yeah, probably. It's peach flavored lube, I thought you would like it. I got it because the toy reminded me of one of those peach candies, the way it goes from orange to red like that." He smiled at his childish roommate, who obviously didn't understand the weight of the situation, or what Rin was trying to suggest. Rin needed to have another "photo-shoot" with his kouhai, as the last photos he'd taken were outdated and his "clients" were getting antsy.

Every two or so weeks, Rin would either buy Nitori a new outfit or toy, and take some lude pictures of him, either pleasuring himself or Rin or one of his toys. While this was consented by Nitori, it wasn't consented he sell these pictures to Seijuurou and the others who bought from him occasionally. He made a good share of money, and would share whatever he got with Nitori 40-60, slipping bills into the little piggy bank on their desk when he wasn't looking.

This all started the day of their infamous maid cafe, when Nitori ran off to the bathroom unexpectedly and without telling anyone he was going on break. Rin was sent to go make sure he wasn't sick or something. He walked in on a little whimpering Nitori, hand clutching his at his petticoats, trying desperately to conceal his unorthodox erection.

In the end, he killed two birds with one stone by prank sending pictures of Nitori in maid costume with a boner to Seijuurou, while reassuring the boy the captain could figure what was wrong with help of some pictures, therefore comforting him.

Nitori's erection let down after about another ten minutes, and they went back to work. Seijuurou didn't get to check his phone until he got back to his dorm. Obviously, he was startled, but he couldn't help but be a bit turned on. The pictures were pretty erotic. Rin decided to stop being an asshole and explained to Nitori what an erection was.

A few days later, Seijuurou stopped Rin after practice and took him into a more private corner. Seijuurou admitted he was well... A bit of a shotacon, maybe. But that wasn't the point. He wanted more. Rin was disgusted. Seijuurou finally bribed him into getting some more shots of Nitori, and Rin walked away 135 dollars richer.

Nitori was almost a bit too willing to get his pictures taken again. To took the pictures and sent them to Seijuurou, who vowed not to tell anyone (and then promptly told his relative's friend). And so began Nitori's "career" as an underaged porn star.

Nitori was as carefree as a butterfly, humming and squirting some lube on his hands for a taste test. "Mmm!" He giggled, rubbing some more on the dildo and licking it off."Woah now, Ni, I haven't gotten the camera out yet." And Nitori just giggled some more. He pulled his shirt off and continued licking at the tip of the toy.

Rin had received some special instructions from a buyer this week. He wanted to see Nitori cry and suffer. Rin had been taken aback by this request, but nodded and thought about how he could do that. He didn't want to hit him, and any sort of dirty talk only made Nitori angry unless he was the one doing it. So he went with the over-sized dildo instead.

Rin pushed his head down suddenly and Nitori yelped out. He gagged and came back up as soon as Rin let go of his hair. "That hurt!" He cried out. "It's gonna hurt this time." Rin answered vaguely, and shoved his mouth back down on toy. Rin grabbed his hair and yanked him up and down while he was about to start crying.

He finally pulled him up by his hair and snickered. "Look at you, all filthy and ruined. And you hardly even did a good job. We'll have to do it again."

Rin said, sitting Nitori up on his knees. "You're getting the real thing this time." He said as he undid his pants. Nitori cried out and protested, but Rin's growing erection sprung out in front of his face and he whined out quietly. Rin began to drag the head across his face, drawing designs with his precum. "Isn't that nice?" Rin purred. Nitori was nearly crying. He reached his quivering lips. All at once, he shoved his huge dick in, all the way down Nitori's throat. Nitori let out a muffled scream and let the tears flow down his face. He was sure he looked disgusting.

"There, there, Nitori. Just do what I tell you to and you'll be just fine." Rin growled through gritted teeth. "I'm gonna start thrusting. In case I actually start hurting you at any point, the safety word is 'great white'. Got it?" The smaller boy nodded as best he could and wiped away his tears.

Rin snapped his hips forward and moaned loudly. "God, Nitori, you're always so tight..." He mused, picking up speed. Nitori was working hard not to gag every time his sempai thrusted into him, and swirling his tongue around the head whenever he could. He bit down lightly and ground his teeth along his length just enough to send him toppling over the edge.

"Oh fuck, Nitori! You know I love it when you use your teeth like that!" Rin moaned again and Nitori pulled off of him just in time to spill seed in his mouth and all across his face. Just as his kouhai was about to swallow the sticky substance, Rin cried out: "Shit, I wasn't taking any pictures! Don't move, Nitori!" and he ran off to grab his camera.

When he came back, Nitori had posed himself in a way that looked like it had come right out of a hentai ending scene. Sitting on his knees, naked, with a throbbing boner and a face full of cum. Rin snapped a couple shots before he sighed and sat down. "Too bad that's the only picture I got out of that." The red-head said in a disappointed tone. "It's okay," Nitori winked, "we still have all night."

* * *

I smutted. Oh well. All reviews and ratings are welcome. Like, follow (Even though there most likely not be a second chapter), all that jazz.

~ Harriet


End file.
